The present invention pertains to agricultural apparatus and, more particularly, to depth control arrangements for rotary, ground driven trash row cleaners used with row planter units in conservation tillage farming, such as, no-till or low-till. An example of a previous agricultural apparatus that incorporates a row planter unit utilizing a rotary row cleaning mechanism is shown in Shoup U.S. Pat. No. 6,776,107, which is incorporated herein by reference.
The rotary row cleaning mechanism or row cleaner for clearing away trash in front of the planter unit operates independently of the planter unit. The row cleaner is carried on the rear of a support arm that is pivotally mounted intermediate its ends and is spring biased at the front so as to urge the row cleaner toward the ground to clear trash that may be on the ground in front of the planter unit. In use, the row cleaner may touch the ground or penetrate the ground further than intended, thus unnecessarily disturbing the ground, and the trash may not be moved away from the row planter unit opener as intended, thereby impeding operation of the planter unit.